Ichigo new devil
by tally1024
Summary: It has been two years since Ichigo's lost his powers. What happens when Ichigo is kicked out of school and forced to attend Kuoh academy. Au, Harem.


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Highschool dxd.**

It had been two years since Ichigo had lost his powers as a substitute shinigami, and had been trying to live his life as a normal third year high school student. It had only been couple months since the new year at Karakura high.

Ichigo had always gotten into fights, and never thought anything of it. But now, that's gonna come back to bite him in the ass.

Ichigo was sent to the principal's office that morning for beating up two thugs who accidently bumped into him on his way to school, and made the poor choice of insulting his orange hair after he was about to walk away.

He was casually sitting in the fancy chair in front of the principles large desk, completely calm, as this was not his first time getting sent to the principal's office. He rested his head on his hand, and watched the principle flipping through his files.

"Can we hurry this up so I can get back to class?" Ichigo asked.

"Fine then. Ichigo Do you know why you're here?"

"Cause I got into a fight" He shrugged about to fall asleep from boredom.

"Correct."

"And do you know how many fights you've gotten into since the start of the school year?" The principle asked, putting down Ichigo's files.

"I don't know, like five, six?" He shrugged.

"Thirteen Ichigo, you've gotten into thirteen fights this year alone."

"You tend to lose track after five" Ichigo chuckled.

"Ichigo this is not the only reason I've called you into my office"

'Is he still talking' Ichigo thought, while the principle reached into his desk, and pulled out a piece of scrap paper.

'Hey isn't that…' He thought looking at the familiar piece of paper.

"My list of people I wish would go fuck themselves, by Ichigo Kurosaki" The principle said holding out the paper for Ichigo to see.

'Shit, I must've forgot to throw it away after math was done'

'Damn it, why does school have to make you instinctively write your name on everything' He thought sweating at what would be coming next.

"Ichigo my name's listed on here five times"

"Well, it's kinda true" Ichigo replied hoping he'd come out of this with only a minor suspension.

"Ichigo, I've always been very lenient with you, since your grades are somehow in the top ten at this school.

"Ichigo, I have no choice but to transfer you to a boarding school."

"huh? I'm not expelled?" Ichigo said astonished.

"Well, normally yes, you would have been expelled, but I discussed it with your father, and he said he had found a boarding school willing to accept you to transfer to, until you've finished highschool."

"What boarding school exactly?" Ichigo questioned, wondering what he was getting into now.

"Your father said he would tell you all the details when you got home. But for now, I guess you should spend the rest of the day here, to pack up your things and say you're goodbyes.

Ichigo did just that. He walked back to his homeroom that was still going on, many thoughts on his mind all at once.

'I wonder how everyone'll react when I tell them I've been kicked out.' He sighed, staring at the floor as he walked the empty hallways.

When he got to the door to his homeroom, he took one last sigh, and slowly opened the door to his class; mid lesson.

He then walked into the class, and looked to see his friends with the same deadpanned face they always had whenever he was late because of a fight.

"Kurosaki, where's your note?" His teacher asked, holding out her hand. Ichigo reached into his pocket and took out a little white piece of paper, which the principle had wrote for him to be excused.

"Another fight huh, well I'm not surprised, just go back to your seat and get out your textbook" The teacher told him, then turning back to the board to continue her lesson.

"Yes ma'am" Ichigo said walking over to his seat beside the window. He then put his bag under his desk, and took out his textbook, opening it to the page written on the board.

Of course he just pretended to read along. It wasn't until there was ten minutes left, did he stare out the open window, thinking over what was going to happen with his life now. He didn't however, take notice of his friends watch him stare out the window. They all could tell the look on his face meant he was thinking about something.

Once school was over, he finally told his friends about his dilemma, and how he was kicked out; over various reasons, which he didn't mention.

And after a lot of sad farewells and intense crying; mainly from Keigo and Orihime, He left the school that he had been in, ever since his days as a substitute shinigami, to the days when he was a normal human again, he had been a proud student of Karakura high.

Ichigo wanted to be alone on his walk back home, and asked to leave before his friends. When Ichigo made his way to the courtyard in front of the school, he reflected on all that happened to him in this school. From Rukia showing up out of the blue the day after he first became a substitute shinigami, to how shinji showed up after their confrontation the day before.

Ichigo then started his walk home. He wondered what his dad would say to him when he got home. If he was going to a boarding school, that meant he would have to leave home until he was finished with highschool. He thought about leaving his home, and felt scared he'd have to leave all his friends and family behind.

'I wonder what Yuzu and Karin will say when I tell them I got my ass kicked outa school, and have to go to a boarding school. Karin probably won't be to surprised though, but Yuzu'll probably take it hard.' He thought, now only a couple meters away from his front door.

He made his way through his front porch and took out his keys. He reached for the lock, and inserted his keys. He gave one last sigh before twisting the doorknob and opening the door to the house.

When he walked in, he looked around to see if his sisters were home, and could tell they weren't. He did however hear his dad in the back with a patient. He decided to not bother him at work, and casually made his way to his room.

Once in his room, he threw his bag on the ground and layed on his bed facing the ceiling. He didn't even bother to turn the lights on, and left his blinds closed as well.

'Dad'll probably want to tell me about this _boarding school _at dinner' He thought closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

A couple hours passed since Ichigo dozed off. The sound of someone calling his name from outside his dark room caused him to get out of bed.

"Ichigo dinners ready" the girls voice said on the other side of the door.

Ichigo yawned as he lazily walked to his door and opened it.

"Alright Yuzu I'm ready" He smiled to his sister.

Yuzu led him downstairs to the table they ate at. His dad and other sister Karin were already there. Ichigo could see anime tears flow from his dad, while he saw Karin give him a deadpanned expression. Yuzu just went back to the kitchen to do her cleaning.

"So Ichigo how did your day go?" Karin asked sarcastically, already knowing about how his day went from Isshin.

"Well, judging from that sarcastic tone, I'd say you already know how my day went." Ichigo scowled sliding his chair back and sitting down across from Isshin.

"Well dad already told me about how you got yourself kicked out of school, and frankly I'm surprised this didn't happen sooner"

"Well I've managed to keep my grades in the top ten, so the principle usually gave me a detention and some crap about how I have to be a model student" Ichigo chuckled.

"Hey dad how long are you gonna cry to that poster of mom" Ichigo yelled to Isshin who was crying more anime tears in front of the poster of Masaki.

"Well then, Ichigo I'm sure your wondering what school I got you into" Isshin smiled as he returned to his seat.

"What school dad?" Yuzu said returning from her cleaning and wiping her hands on a towel to dry off the water. The room fell silent as Isshin worried that Yuzu would break down in tears if she learned Ichigo would be leaving.

'I see that old man hasn't told Yuzu, not that I blame him though" Ichigo deadpanned.

Karin sighed, and broke the silence.

"Well Yuzu, It seems our responsible older brother got himself kicked out of school"

Yuzu's eyes started to water at Karin's bold statement, and turned to Ichigo, who was surprised, Karin just bluntly told poor Yuzu he got transferred.

"Ichigo, is that true?" Yuzu mumbled, tears starting to form.

"Uh, well, Yeah, it's true" Ichigo mumbled back.

Yuzu quickly wrapped her arms around him, catching Ichigo, Karin, and Isshin completely off guard.

"How come I never get hugs?" Isshin questioned, more anime tears coming from his eyes.

"Ichigo, I always knew this day would come, and I told myself I wouldn't cry, but I can't stop" Yuzu cryed burying her face in Ichigo's shirt.

'My own sisters don't even have any confidence in me' Ichigo deadpanned, while Yuzu continued to hold him.

Yuzu continued to cry for another minute while Karin ate her dinner, and Isshin reflected how he'd never gotten one hug from any of his kids.

After a whole minute of crying Yuzu, was done and returned to her seat across from Karin.

"Well, now that that's settled, dad continue with what you were saying about the school you got me into" Ichigo said, making Isshin snap out of thought and turn back to Ichigo.

"Right, so as I was saying, the school I got you into is a boarding school called Kuoh academy"

"Never heard of it"

Karin facepalmed, and Yuzu looked at Isshin like he was crazy.

"Ichigo, Kuoh academy is one of the best private schools in Japan, and your saying you've never heard of it?" Karin questioned.

"Nope, first I've heard of it."

"Anyway, dad how did you get someone like Ichigo into a school like Kuoh academy" Karin asked turning to Isshin, who grinned back at her.

"Well, I happen to know someone on the board, and let's just say he _owes me one_"

"But dad, when does Ichigo leave for school?" Yuzu asked.

"Tomorrow morning…" Isshin was stopped when Ichigo's foot planted itself on his face, sending him flying out of his chair, and crashing into the wall.

"You bastard, you wait until now to tell me I have to leave tomorrow morning!" Ichigo shouted, tick marks on his forehead.

"Hey, I'm not the one who got kicked outa school here!" Isshin yelled back, and getting up.

"Did you even go to school?!"

"Not important!" Isshin yelled as he threw a punch that landed right on Ichigo's face, sending the orange-haired teen onto the floor.

"Looks like they're at it again" Karin sighed, and went back to eating her dinner.

"Ha, you still need more training to stand up against me Ichi…" He was stopped once again as Ichigo's fist drove into Isshin's face, sending him back into the wall, and knocking him out.

"Damn old man. I'm goin back into my room to pack, Karin can call everyone and tell them I'm leaving tomorrow morning.

"Sure thing"

"Oh yeah Ichigo what about your job?"

"I quit"

And with that, Ichigo made his way back to his room and began to pack his things.

As Ichigo packed, he spotted his substitute shinigami badge, on his desk where he always kept it. Looking at it reminded him of all the battles and adventures he got into as a substitute shinigami.

'I guess I'll hold onto it, its just a piece of junk now anyway' and so he put the badge on the top of his bag, so he could wear it tomorrow.

Once he was finished packing, he figured he would just go to bed. So Ichigo took off his schools jacket, revealing a plain white undershirt he always wore under the jacket, and planted himself in bed, too tired from the day pull the covers over himself.

'Kuoh academy huh. Maybe things won't be so bad' Ichigo wondered, slowly dozing off again.

That next morning, Ichigo awoke to the sun shining through his blinds and covering his face.

"Damn sun, I thought I closed the blinds so you wouldn't wake me. But it looks like Yuzu came in and opened them again" He mumbled.

Ichigo rolled onto his side to face his nightstand where his alarm clock was.

"Eight huh, I should be going soon"

Ichigo yawned, as got out of bead and headed to his dresser, where he left the clothes he would wear today; a black under shirt with a red skull on the right shoulder, a plain white hoodie, jeans, and a belt.

He quickly changed out of the clothes he had slept in, and put on the clothes on his dresser. Then grabbed his substitute shinigami badge and strapped it to his belt.

'Yuzu's probably made breakfast by now'

Ichigo grabbed his bag and made his way downstairs to notice that no one was anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin, where are you, I got to leave in like five minutes!" He called out, but no answer.

"Where the hell are…" A car's honk stopped him.

Upon hearing the car honk, Ichigo hurried outside to see Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Uuryu, Chad, Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro all gathered in front of his house. He then looked to see they were standing in front of his dad's car.

"I guess that's my ride" He said, seeing Isshin's smiling face behind the wheel.

"Man you sure sleep forever Ichigo" Tatsuki chuckled.

"Well sorry for trying to get some sleep before leaving"

"Well Ichigo I guess this is it. Try not to have too much fun without me okay, Oh, and don't forget about me either" Keigo sniffed, about ready to break down in tears.

"Don't worry, I won't"

Ichigo then turned back to Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Mizuiro.

"I guess I'll see when I come back to visit"

"Bye Ichigo, have fun" Chad said in his usual monotone voice.

"Goodbye Kurosaki kun, come back soon" Orihime said, also about ready to break down in tears.

"You better come back you here" Tatsuki smiled.

"I must say, it'll be very quiet without you here Ichigo" Mizuiro added.

"Ha, don't worry though I'll be back for sure, and I promise I won't forget any of you"

Ichigo now walked up to Uuryu, who was leaning against the gate.

"Uuryu, keep Karakura town safe okay"

"Please, I've _been_ keeping it safe for years without your help"

"Looks like your arrogant attitude will never change" Ichigo mumbled.

He then walked back over to his sisters, who smiled at him, and both hugged his around the waist at the same time.

"Come home soon okay" Karin smiled.

"You better eat properly there" Yuzu added.

"Don't worry you two, I promise I'll be back to visit soon, and thanks for putting up with me for so long"

Karin and Yuzu then broke the hug, allowing Ichigo to walk to the car, parked in their driveway.

"Everyone, thanks a bunch for everything over the years, I'll be back soon!"

Now everyone was smiling once again, all of them hoping for the best for Ichigo.

"Good bye Ichigo" They all said at once.

And with that last farewell, Ichigo got into the seat on the other side as Isshin. And the car came down the driveway, and drove to Kuoh academy.

Ichigo looked at the side mirror, to see everyone smiling and waving, putting another smile on Ichigo.

After everyone was out of sight, he turned back to Isshin, his weird smile gone as well.

"Alright dad, is there a reason why your driving me, when I could have taken the bus?"

"I guess I'm found out, I have some things I have to say to you before you go to this school"

"Like what?"

"Well, first you don't have to worry about attacks from hollows, as there are people at this school who give off a pressure which repels hollows."

'Repels hollows?'

"Next, do you have your substitute shinigami pass?"

"Yeah I have it, why?" Ichigo questioned, wondering why he needed it, after all it was just junk if he wasn't a substitute shinigami anymore.

"Good, and just making sure"

'Crazy old man' Ichigo thought.

"And Ichigo one last thing"

"What is it?"

"If you get a girlfriend, the first thing you do is come home and show her to your dear father"

"I'd punch you, but you're driving."

After about a half an hour later, the car finally made it to Kuoh academy.

'Its a lot bigger than I imagined it would be"

The car than went through the gates and came to a stop at a park about a half a mile from the main building.

"Ichigo that's your dorm there" Isshin pointed to an apartment building next to the park and main building. It was a very modern looking building, and Ichigo could tell this place was made for the rich. Isshin then rolled down his window, and handed Ichigo a piece of paper with his room number and schedule, and a key to get into his room.

"Oh and your uniform should be in your room"

Ichigo then made his way out of the car, grabbed his bag, and then turned back to Isshin, who had even more anime tears flowing from his eyes.

"Ichigo, one last thing"

"What is it now"

"Remember to use protection…" Ichigo landed one last punch on his father, using extra force from the earlier comment.

"See ya then dad"

"Have fun!"

And with that, the father and son parted. Ichigo started to make his way through the park, carefully looking at the other kids he passed.

'What weird uniforms, god I feel so out of place'

He then looked at all the surrounding buildings, and had to wonder how this was a highschool and not a college.

After walking through the most expensive looking parks he'd ever seen, Ichigo finally made it to his apartment building.

Ichigo then made his way through another elegant lobby, and up the elevator, he made it to the floor his room was on.

'third floor, room three o, eight, guess this is it' Ichigo thought standing outside the room.

Ichigo took the key his dad gave him, and jammed it into the lock, then turned and heard a click, meaning the door was open.

Ichigo then turned the knob, and pushed open the door, revealing the dark, unlit room.

Ichigo walked in and turned on the light, revealing a well-managed, expensive looking apartment.

"Not bad, a little too nice for me though"

Ichigo looked around to see the apartment only had one room with a plain white bed, and a bathroom. The room had a work table, and next to the bed was a dresser and nightstand.

The room was painted white, which Ichigo didn't mind.

He then threw his bag on the bed, not bothering to unpack, since he was late he knew he had to leave after he got changed onto the uniform that was placed on the bed.

He gazed at the black jacket, white collared shirt, and black dress pants.

"This outfit is much different from the one at Karakura, I wonder if I can get away with not wearing the collared undershirt?"

"Probably not, O well"

Ichigo took off the clothes he had on and placed them on the top of the dresser, to wear for when the school day was over, and put on the clothes, making sure to leave the black jacket unbuttoned.

He then took the piece of paper with his schedule on it, and looked to see what time homeroom started.

"So homeroom starts at nine, what time is it now?" He then turned to the clock hanging on the wall to the left of the bed.

"Eight o six, Oh shit I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry" And with that Ichigo ran out the door, locked it, then ran to the elevator.

Once on the elevator he looked at his schedule once again to see where his homeroom was.

"Room number three b, in the main building, better hurry"

Once out of the elevator he hurried to the main building only a half a mile away.

It took some time before he finally got to the main building, and found where his homeroom was.

He sighed in front of the door to room three b, he had wasted a lot of time, and was now ten minutes late. Not the best first impression.

'Here goes'

Ichigo gulped, then turned the door knob and pushed open the door. The classroom seemed normal, which made him feel more at ease.

"Oh you must be the new transfer student" The old man at the board said. Ichigo presumed this was the teacher.

"Yes, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki I just transferred here today" Ichigo said to the class. He could see the girls blush at the sight of him, and the guys all have death glares.

'Are first impressions as bad as these even possible?' He thought.

"Well Mr. Kurosaki I'll excuse you for being late today, you can have a seat over there in the back" The teacher told him pointing to a seat in the back of the room, bye the window.

"Okay"

'Looks like my seat hasn't changed since Karakura' He thought walking to the empty seat in the back.

As he walked down the aisle, he happened to pass by a well-developed girl, with hair as red as Renji's.

He gave one extremely quick glance at the girls face, but at the same time the girl also quickly glanced up at his face.

Ichigo then got to his seat, and placed his bag under his desk and took out the book written on the board.

'Well it seems Renji isn't the only one with hair that color'

Of course he didn't follow along with the lesson, and just stared out the window, like he usually did. He wondered how the rest of his day would go.

'What a boring school'

Of course he didn't notice almost all the girls in the class stare at him and blush. Nor did he notice the red haired girl also turn around once to look at him again.

The rest of the day went by very slowly, the only subject that he liked; gym was just an excuse for the girls to see him work out.

It took a while, but Ichigo was relieved to hear to hear the final bell, that signaled the end of the school day.

"Thank, god" He mumbled. Taking his bag and quickly getting the hell out of that room.

Ichigo ran out of the building, dying to get back to the apartment. Once out of the building he found himself in the park that connected the main building to the apartment building.

He noticed the sun was setting, making an orange light cast over the park.

As he walked, something felt wrong. There was nobody around. He walked for two minutes without finding a soul in sight.

"That's strange, school just ended, shouldn't this place be crowded" He said to himself.

He walked for another minute, until he finally spotted someone. A normal looking girl with dark black hair was sitting on the fountain in the middle of the park.

Ichigo noticed the girl was crying and burying her head in her hands. Ichigo felt somewhat relieved to see someone else in this creepy park, and decided to help the girl.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he stood in front of the girl.

The girl raised her head when Ichigo asked her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" The girl responded.

"How do you know my name?" Ichigo asked kind of creeped out, as he'd only been at the school for a day.

"Can you do something for me?" The girl asked, now standing up.

"Uh sure, what is it?"

"Can you die for me" In an instant, Ichigo felt a searing pain in his chest, one that he knew all too well, from his various battles.

He looked at his chest to the girl stabbed him right through the chest with a lance of light that looked like the lances Ulquiorra threw at him in their fight.

"Shi… blah" Ichigo fell to the ground gripping his chest, and coughing up loads of blood.

Ichigo's vision was getting blurred, but he still managed to look up at the face of his murderer. She was manically chuckling, and Ichigo could also see things on her back that looked like black wings.

"Who, the hell, are you" Ichigo managed to spit out, almost completely unconscious.

"Does it matter, you're about to die anyway"

'No, I can't die just yet; I haven't kept my promise to everyone to come back' Ichigo thought, remembering his promise.

'I can't die Damn it!'

Ichigo's eyes shot open once a red circle appeared in front of his dying body, and the red haired girl from class seemed to materialize from it.

"I can't die" he managed to say with his last breath before falling unconscious.


End file.
